Best Friends, Better lovers
by Natalia173
Summary: It's been 5 years since Camp Rock and even though Mitchie and Shane are best friends, they haven't seen each other once since then. What will happen when Shane comes to see Mitchie for her college graduation? -scene breaks fixed & story edited.-


So, I get bored at work a lot and I decided to write a story to keep myself entertained. Hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from Camp Rock; I just use them to extend the imagination of all.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie ran up to her room on the third floor of her apartment complex. She couldn't believe that it had already been four years. It seemed like just yesterday that she was starting college, nervous about everything in life. Now here she was, graduating within the week with her BA in music. There were times when she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to finish in time, but she had and her parents couldn't be prouder.

She stuck the key in her door, turned and opened it with some force, the old building door sticking in its doorframe. She dropped her stuff next to her desk and plopped down on the ugly red seat provided to her by the apartment building. She shook her mouse, causing the screensaver to dissipate and immediately pulled up a web browser. She saw in the corner of her screen a little envelope blinking at her, indicating that she had gotten an email. With excitement she clicked on it and pulled up her inbox. There, sitting at the top, was an email from him.

_Mitchie,_

_ Wow, I can't believe that you're already graduating college! It seems like just the other day we were meeting at Camp Rock. I guess that was five or so years ago now wasn't it? I, myself, am still working on that whole college degree thing but to my defense, those concerts of mine tend to get in the way. ;-)_

_ As for your invitation, I would be more than excited to accept it. It's been about five years since I've seen you and you managed to catch me just after my tour ended. I'll come for your graduation and stay a few weeks or more so that we can really spend some time together. I think it's been long overdue, myself, and I need a real honest-to-god vacation._

_ I'm the only one who needs a ticket though (well, and my four body guards, but I'm not sure if they count). Jessica and I broke up about a week ago. Just wasn't meant to be. Another gold digger that I happened to meet. Maybe I should stop trying to date the average girl and just resign myself to the fact that I'll have to date and marry one of the stuck up celebrity girls because I know they will be the only people not after my money. I don't mean to tell you all of this over an email but I haven't had time to call you. I didn't want to call you at 2am, like I usually do, during your finals. I thought you should know, though, and now that finals are over, you'll be sure to get a phone call from me._

_ I better get going; my manager is yelling at me for taking too long. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. It's been way too long._

_ Shane_

Mitchie almost couldn't breathe when she read it. He was coming here? After all this time? She was panicked. Five years seemed like a lifetime ago. It _was_ a lifetime ago for them. At Camp Rock they had formed a bond that five years of never seeing each other and communicating almost strictly by email hadn't even broken. Usually friendships, relationships in general, fell apart under stress such as that. However, theirs had thrived and they had become best friends even if they did not see each other that often… or ever for that matter. Over the years Shane had been there for her through hard classes, shitty professors, and the good, the bad and the end of all boyfriends she'd had in the past. Shane had become everything to her until she had finally admitted to herself how in love with him she really was. Over the years, she had fallen for him, hard.

But what if she was just falling in love with an ideal? Of course things were perfect all the time between the two of them; they never saw each other. She never saw his bad habits, the things that annoyed her and they were always so excited to hear from each other that they never fought about anything. In reality there was probably little they could say about each other's lives that didn't consist of school, family and significant others. She hadn't seen him since that fateful year at Camp Rock and was petrified that he wouldn't live up to the picture of him she had drawn in her mind, or worse, would be exactly what she had imagined but would never see her as more than his best friend.

Mitchie pressed the "reply" button at the top of her screen and feigned an exuberance she wasn't sure that she had and was sure couldn't successfully pull off if she had been saying this to his face instead of over an emotionless email.

_Shane,_

_ You're coming to see me? For more than just my graduation! I'm so excited! I didn't think you'd really come; you're always so busy… and then there's the part where you've rejected every previous invitation I've ever offered you to come here and visit me. I'll be sure to show you all the sights of the city while you're here._

_ I'm really sorry to hear about you and Jessica. There are non-gold digger normal girls out there; you just have to hold out for the right one. We can talk about more when you come and, if all else fails, get some chocolate cookie dough ice cream, which we both know fixes everything._

_ My friends are really stoked to see you. To be honest, they still don't really believe that I know you. Of course, it doesn't help that you don't answer your phone every time that I call you. :-P_

_ I know this is kind of a stupid question since you're, ya know, loaded but did you need a place to stay? I don't know if you were planning to stay at a hotel or not but you're more then welcome to crash at my apartment. Same goes if you need to be picked up from the airport; I can come and get you. Just let me know BEFORE you show up, if you could manage that. I have to get going now. Miss you like a junkie misses crack._

_ Mitchie_

She re-read the letter before clicking her small mouse arrow on the "send" button. She watched her screen go through the motions of sending her letter into the endlessness of cyber space. Finally, after everything was sent, she got up and grabbed her purse. If Shane was going to be here in the next week, she was going to have to do some major clothes shopping.

**ooOOoo**

Shane sat down in the limo, exhausted. He had just finished his tour and was now headed home to pack and plan for his trip to see Mitchie in a few days. He was so excited to see her graduate. Thinking of her reminded him of the email he had sent her a few days before. Leaning over, he grabbed the Mac laptop that lay on the floor. After a year or so of having a completely unreliable computer and therefore postponing how often they talked, Shane had bought Mitchie and himself identical iBooks. It was a present for her 18th birthday. Of course she had protested profusely but he managed to convince her to keep it and they hadn't been delayed in their contact since.

Unfortunately, there was little that she had accepted from him since. If he tried getting anything extravagant, she would refuse to take it, telling the shipper just to return it where it came from. To make it worse she would pay for the return shipping. How was he supposed to woo the girl if she wouldn't accept the gifts he tried to lavish her?

Winning her over was the biggest reason he was coming to see her, finally, after all these years. He had kept his distance all this time because he wanted to be fair. He didn't want someone as talented as herself to have to live in his shadow; he wanted her to have her own fame based on her own talents. She had accomplished that by becoming one of the most renowned classical music piano players. He was glad that she had made a name for herself because even if she hadn't, he would have still come after her. Five years was five years too many to never see the girl you were in love with, yet talked to endlessly.

He had tried to forget her, of course, and make her just like any of his other friends. However, after that summer at Camp Rock, when he realized that she was the girl he had been looking for the whole summer, he also realized that she was the girl that he had been looking for his entire life. It nearly killed him every time she mentioned that she had a boyfriend. For awhile, he thought that he had almost lost her.

Three years ago she had met a guy named Greg. They dated almost that entire time. She was so in love with him and Shane hated every minute of it. He hated that he had waited too long, that she had found someone else. How could she not? It had been two years that he had stayed away from her at that point. The worst part was that despite how he both hated and envied Greg, he was also happy for Mitchie. She deserved to be happy and why should she wait around until he got his act together?

He had the same mixed emotions when they broke up last semester, Greg not wanting to make a real commitment to her. He was sorry that she had been hurt; that was the last thing that he wanted her to go through. At the same time though, it meant that he might actually have a chance with her. He prayed that he hadn't missed his chance by not being with her all these years. He should have jumped on the opportunity that summer at camp rock and he didn't and he had been paying for it this whole time.

But not anymore. He was determined to win her over, get her to fall as far in love with him as he had fallen for her. He wondered what she looked like. There hadn't been a lot of pictures over the years so he really didn't know. Was she as beautiful as before? He imagined that she would look even better.

He opened the laptop and it immediately binged, alerting him to his mail. He read Mitchie's latest email and every time she made a comment about him not coming to see her or not picking up the phone he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He hated that it affected her so. However, the end of her email made up for the rest, by far. He couldn't believe his luck! Stay with her? Of course! He quickly pressed reply, unable to contain his excitement.

_Mitchie,_

_ I would love to stay with you! That is, assuming you won't get sick of me. I wouldn't mind seeing you at the airport either, just at least let me send a limo to go get you. I know, you hate accepting stuff but hey I would've been taking the limo anyways. I'll have them pick you up about an hour before my flight gets in (which is 2PM on Friday, the day before your graduation) and then they'll drive you to meet me. I'll be there at least two weeks, maybe a little bit longer. If you really don't want me at your apartment that long, PLEASE tell me. I can rent a hotel but if it's not too much of a burden, I'd love to stay with you. You can't even imagine how excited I am to see you again._

_ Shane_

Shane reread the email about ten times, trying to decide if maybe it was too needy or if he sounded too eager. Finally he decided he didn't care. If he was going to win her over, she should probably know from the start how he felt about her. A little enthusiasm never hurt anyone. Shane smiled to himself as he pressed send. With any luck, when he left in two weeks, she would be leaving with him.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie waited anxiously outside her apartment's main entrance. The limo was going to be here any minute to pick her up and drive her to the airport. She knew his flight would land by the time she arrive, considering it was already 12:50 and traffic was terrible in NYC. She paced, looking up the street for the limo, paced again and then looked for the limo again. Finally she saw the sleek black car turn the corner and head for her building. It stopped and, before the chauffer could get out and open her door, she jumped into the back seat. The face in the mirror looked a little surprised. He wasn't used to someone letting themselves into the car.

"Welcome, Miss Torres. I'm Matt, Shane's driver," he said to her, looking at her in the mirror.

"Please, call me Mitchie, and it's nice to meet you," she answered. At least he seemed nice.

"We should be at the airport within the hour."

Mitchie looked at him a little skeptically but let it go. If he wanted to believe that he would get through traffic in an hour that was his prerogative. However, living in the city for the past four years gave her the ability to gauge how long it would really take them. Imagine her surprise when, fifty minutes later they pulled up to the terminal and into short term parking. She got out before Matt could open her door and entered the airport. She looked up at the monitors that listed all the flights and found that Shane was to come in at gate G4. She headed down the terminal, through security and stopped when she found the gate. The plane was just pulling up as she got there.

Suddenly she was nervous. She hadn't seen him for five years and now all of a sudden she was going to spend two weeks exclusively with him? What if he had completely changed? What if she didn't even recognize him when he got off the plane? It took all of her efforts not to pace back and forth as the plane unloaded. She craned her neck to try and see him.

She didn't need to worry about whether she was going to recognize him or not. He walked off the plane, shoulder bag slung across his chest, bright smile on his face the second that he saw her. He looked much the same, only older, better. He had grown a lot and now towered over her. His hair was still the same, messy and in his face, but he had grown into the rest of his body and nixed the skin tight jeans for some more loose. Even though he only wore a t-shirt, she could still see the hint of muscle under it. Mitchie had to remember to breathe when she saw him.

Shane waded his way through the crowd over to her. Taking her by surprise, he engulfed her in a huge hug, lifted her clear off her feet and swung her around in excitement. She let out a little yelp.

"Mitchie!" he yelled while spinning her. He finally placed her on her feet and gave her a real, non-hurling inducing hug. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe that it's been so long!"

"It's good to see you too, Shane. Let's go get your bags and then we'll head back to my place and get you settled in," she said to him.

"Sounds great." He draped his arm across her shoulders as they walked towards the baggage claim.

**ooOOoo**

Shane almost couldn't believe it when he saw her. It wasn't so much that she looked different; it was just that she looked so much more beautiful than he remembered. She hadn't really grown taller and was much shorter than his 6'2", but she was more slender than she had been in her teens. She dressed more sophisticated than from what he remembered, as he did himself, and she had let her hair grow down to her waist. She had filled out in all the right ways and she just looked absolutely stunning. Why she had stayed with Greg all that time, he wouldn't know. She could've had any guy she desired, he was sure, yet here she was, single. Maybe….

Shane shook his head. No, why would she be waiting for him? He had all but abandoned her and never told her how he felt. He was just lucky that he didn't have to compete with another guy. He figured that was as lucky as he was going to get. The rest of it he would have to do on his own.

He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back, a little shyly, before looking ahead of her once again. It took all his effort not to stare but he managed. He was also pretty excited that he had managed to "casually" drape his arm around her shoulders. He thought for sure that she would have shrugged him off by now yet here he was, arm around her. Of course it wasn't exactly where he would have liked his arm to be. He would have preferred around her waist or their fingers interlaced. Even better would have been to have both of his arms around her, holding her close and kissing her. Somehow he thought that he was some time away from that, if he ever got to that point at all. Well, take what you could get, he supposed.

They reached the baggage claim. He reluctantly let his arm fall from her shoulders when he saw his bags coming around the carousal. He picked up the bigger of the two bags while Mitchie reached for the second one.

"Jesus Christ!" she said as she heaved his luggage of the turnstile. "What the hell do you have in this thing? Rocks?"

"I'm going to be here for at least two weeks. I needed plenty of clothes and shoes and crap," he answered her. "Do you know how much two weeks of clothing is?"

"I have a washing machine, you know. You could have done laundry at some point," she muttered.

"Nah, that means I have to do my own laundry. It's been about… oh six years or so since I've done my own laundry. I'm not sure that I remember how, to be honest and I certainly wasn't going to make you do it. Bringing it was much easier."

"For who?" she questioned, struggling to pull the bag along. He leaned over and wrapped his hand around hers, taking the bag. His hand was warm against hers and she blushed slightly. He lifted the bag without effort and carried both out into the parking lot. The limo pulled up almost immediately and Shane left the bags on the curb for Matt to load into the trunk before opening the limo door. Mitchie looked at him hesitantly before ducking into the car. He slid in next to her.

"So what time is graduation tomorrow?" he asked, trying to initiate some semblance of a conversation. The thing with communicating with nothing but email and phone calls is that you tended to talk about just about everything. There wasn't a lot that he didn't know about her.

"I have to be ready to go around nine in the morning," she made a face as she said this and Shane laughed, knowing her aversion to early mornings, "but the actual graduation doesn't start until around noon."

"So, you reserved me front row VIP seating didn't you?" he asked her, wide smile across his face. Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sure. It's right there on stage. In fact, they want to give you an honorary diploma, if you don't mind," she told him sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out and she shoved him.

"Ok, so I have to sit in the bleachers. I can handle that. Where am I crashing for the next couple of weeks?" he asked.

"I thought my apartment," she answered, confusion in her voice. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _I'll be in your apartment. But do I have to sleep on the floor, the couch," he paused, "your bed?" A playful smile crossed his face as she blushed deeply. He was a little shocked that he had just said that, but if he was going to win her over might as well do it right. He had no intention of hiding how he felt for her, now or ever, not when this opportunity was right in front of him.

"Uh… the couch is what I was thinking. Though if you want to sleep on the floor, that's up to you," she answered him, trying to keep from blushing any further.

"The couch is fine… for now." He draped his arm over the back of her seat and then continued to talk as if he had never suggested he sleep in her bed. "Other than your graduation, what do you have planned for me?"

"Oh! Lots of things! Well, of course there's graduation and then I was going to take you to _the_ best bakery slash coffee shop in New York City. We could hit a few museums if that's really your thing. I have a concert in about, oh I don't know, a week or something like that so you could come if you wanted to. And then there's a party that my friends are throwing and if you want to go to that we could but you'd have to dress in something pretty decent. There's so much to do in the City it's crazy."

"It sounds like it. It all sounds great. We can go to it all while I'm here. I'm especially excited to meet your friends."

"Good," she answered, "because they still don't believe me that I know you."

**ooOOoo**

"Well, here it is," Mitchie announced as she opened the old door to her apartment. "It's not much but it's been my home for about three years."

"No, it's great," Shane said as he walked in and looked around. It wasn't big, but it was homey. It opened up into a living room and kitchen area, the couch off to the side facing an old TV that looked second hand. He could see past the living room area there was a small door leading to what he assumed was the bedroom and there was another door next to it that was the bathroom. That was pretty much all there was to the apartment. It suited her perfectly.

"You can drop your stuff over there," she said, pointing towards the couch, "and bathroom is through there," she pointed again, "and I take showers in the morning when I wake up so you're going to have to work around that."

"You're such a great hostess," Shane answered sarcastically. "Do I have to cook my own meals too?"

"No, but you might want to," she answered him. "I can't cook much more than spaghetti, chicken and instant rice."

He looked at her incredulously, wondering how serious she really was or if she was just joking with him. She just looked at him and shrugged and he realized she was completely serious.

"You eat a lot of take out don't you?"

"I eat a lot of school food," she answered.

"Well, you're going to be eating out a lot while I'm here because I can't eat school food because I don't go to school here. I refuse to eat nothing but spaghetti, chicken and instant rice."

"I think I could manage macaroni and cheese," she offered. Shane shook his head. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already six. It had taken them longer than expected to get through the city.

"I could use some real dinner right about now and judging by the growl of your stomach, I'm guessing you could too. Let's go out to eat. What's good around here?" he asked, starving now that he was thinking about it. Mitchie scrunched up her face and thought about it for a minute before her face lit up with inspiration.

"There's an amazing Thai place down on 24th AVE. We can grab the subway and head over there. The station comes out almost right on top of it. Well, I guess under it would be a better phrase." She shrugged. "Either way it's pretty damn good. It's a little on the expensive side but as long as we don't go there every night I'm sure I can swing it for tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Shane answered and opened the door to the apartment.

He had his arm around her the entire time on the subway. She was starting to get used to the casual contact but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the heat of his arm through her shirt or that her heart didn't speed up every time that he did it. She didn't complain though. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that he was hitting on her, but that wasn't it. She had accepted a long time ago that Shane and her were never going to happen. Partially they were both so swamped with their lives, partially because he didn't really like her in that way. If he did, wouldn't he have come to visit in all this time or been more upset when she had gotten so serious with Greg? Neither had happened. In fact, he had been very supportive through the entire relationship saying that he was happy that she was happy and then being there when she needed someone to cry to when it ended. Things were strictly platonic between her and Shane. However, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the fact that his arm was around her.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. It was more expensive then she remembered but managed to order something that wouldn't break her bank account. Finally they had finished their large meal and Shane asked for the check. Mitchie forgot to ask for separate checks and figured she'd do it when the waitress came back. However, before Mitchie could get a word out, Shane grabbed the check, took out his credit card and handed the entire thing to the waitress with a smile. Mitchie stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Shane, what are you doing? You can't pay for the whole meal!" she hissed at him from across the table.

"Why not?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Because, it's expensive!" she told him, raising her voice slightly. "That bill is probably almost a hundred dollars." The waitress came back and they both fell silent as she handed the folder with the bill to Shane. He looked inside with that same playful smile that she had grown to love and hate all at the same time in the few hours he had been here.

"A hundred and twelve, actually. Before tip." He penned a quick signature before closing it and leaving it for the waitress.

"You can't pay for that, it's way too expensive," she continued. Shane sighed.

"Believe me, Mitchie, I have more than enough money to cover dinner for two in a slightly higher end restaurant. In fact I have enough money to last me and about ten other people to live out their lives in the highest extravagance." He leaned closer across the table and took her hands in his own. She could feel their heat, his closeness and it was making it hard to concentrate. "Please, just while I'm here, let me lavish you a little bit."

Mitchie couldn't concentrate. She knew she had a point, but couldn't think of what it was while his thumbs were running across the back of her knuckles like that. She looked up to give him her fiercest 'I don't approve eyes' that she could muster. Big mistake. She met his eyes and instantly drowned in their brown color. Who was she to argue with the guy she was so head over heels for? A little lavishing never hurt anyone. Shane saw the resignation in her eyes and smiled. He kissed the back of her hands.

"Thank you."

On the ride back she decided that even though she couldn't stop him from spending money on her, she could put some restrictions on it. She wasn't going to have him buying her all this stuff. He didn't need to spend money; it wasn't like she was his girlfriend. She sighed at the thought, wishing that there was a reason for him to dote on her a bit. She turned to look at him.

"Shane," she started, "you can buy me dinner while you're here, but nothing else. I don't want you spending a bunch of money on things. It's not necessary." She held her breath while she waited for his answer. She had to make him understand. A small frown graced his face. He turned so he could look at her better and slung his arms around the back of her seat.

"I don't get it. Why can't you just let me spoil you a little? You're my best friend and in the past five years you haven't even let me buy you a decent _birthday_ present. Let me make up for letting you return all my gifts by giving you an amazing graduation gift."

Mitchie sighed in resignation and then nodded. A huge smiled formed on Shane's face. He turned back but kept his arm around the back of the chair. Mitchie was worn out already and he hadn't even been here twelve hours yet. She knew it was going to be a little stressful but this was getting crazy. She didn't understand why he was so intent on giving her things, why he had suddenly become touchy feely. Well, OK, so they didn't really hang around each other for her to know if the constant arm around her was normal, not that she cared. He could keep it there as long as his little heart desired. She looked up at him and then smiled. Why not just enjoy it while he was here? At least she could pretend that there was more to their relationship. Just while he was here and then, well she didn't know what she would do then, but she was falling too hard to fast for him to care what happened after he left. She was going to enjoy all she could while he was here. Satisfied with her decision, she closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head in-between his shoulder and his neck. Yes, she thought, this was the best thing to do.

**ooOOoo**

Shane tried to stay casual but it was hard with Mitchie in such close proximity. He had been throwing his arm around her shoulders for the entire trip and he didn't really expect anything to happen. Yet here she was, slumped into the bend of his neck. He could feel her warmth pressed against his body. He breathed in and could smell the scent of her shampoo mixed with just the natural scent that was her. It was intoxicating.

All too quickly their ride came to an end and Mitchie sat up, waiting for the subway to stop. Shane wanted to just grab her and hold her in his arms but one, they really shouldn't ride around aimlessly on the subway, and two, he had no right. She wasn't his, not yet anyway. He was going to have to be ready for the fact that she might never be. She might reject him completely. He also realized he was going to do everything in his power to stop that from happening. She wasn't making it easy. He barely got her to let him pay for dinner.

They both stood up and got out of the train and then headed back to her apartment. She shoved the door open and let them into the now dark room. They had been at the restaurant longer than they anticipated and it was already almost ten. They both collapsed onto the couch, still full from dinner. Mitchie flipped on the TV and they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. As it got later, Shane could see her eyes start to droop and her making an effort to keep them open. Finally, she closed them and slumped against his shoulder. Shane just smiled. A few minutes later, when his arm fell asleep, he shifted slowly not wanting her to wake up. She slid down, her head lying in his lap. She mumbled something before turning over, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his waist.

Shane tried to stay as calm as possible. You didn't really want to get too excited when the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen, who you are insanely in love with, is lying in your lap, even if she is asleep. It could make things really awkward. Then something happened that he almost didn't believe… until she did it again.

"Shane," she grumbled. He leaned in to make sure it was really his name that she had said. "Shane," she mumbled again, "mine."

Shane's eyes widened. Hers? What kind of dream was she having? He couldn't help but smile. Maybe… he shook his head. No, why would she care for him like he did her? She had no reason to. There were so many things that he should have done when it came to her and he didn't. All he could do was hope that he could convince her to give him a chance while he was here.

He flipped off the TV to go to bed despite being so reluctant to wake her. An idea crossed his mind and he wondered if he could really do it. Smiling, he unwrapped her arms from his waist and moved out from under her without waking her up. He then slid his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her up into the air. She barely stirred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her into her room, laid her in bed and covered her. After setting her alarm to get up for her graduation in the morning, Shane leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, Mitchie."

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie searched over the heads, looking for one in particular. Her family had already come and gone. It was expensive for them to stay too long in the city and, as much as they wish they could've stayed, it was cheaper for them to just fly in for the graduation and then leave the same day. It was good to see them and she was glad that they had been able to come. They were so proud of her. However, the face that she was now looking for had not been with her family. If fact, her mother was surprised to hear that he had come. She knew that Mitchie and he had been keeping contact all these years and she thought it was very nice of him to stay for so long.

Finally, buried deep in the crowd, she saw Shane's face. She pushed through the people, meeting him halfway.

"Congratulations!" he screamed at her before giving her a huge bear hug and lifting her a good half foot off the ground. "I'm so excited for you! Feel any different?"

"It actually hasn't really sunk in yet that I'm actually a college graduate. It seems a little surreal," she answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm sure it'll sink in soon enough when you have go make future plans and all of that. Speaking of which, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't care," she responded with a shrug.

"A friend recommended this great French cuisine restaurant called _Le Bernardin__._ Let's go there," he suggested. After a good two minutes of staring at him, Mitchie managed to close her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? That place is a couple hundred dollars a plate! I don't have that kind of money!" she screamed at him. Shane just shrugged.

"So what? I do and I'm paying for all of our meals this week remember?"

"Shane, you can't-" she started. He put his hand over her lips, stopping her rampage. He removed his hand and leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

"You promised," he said to her. "You told me I could pay for all the food this week and I just have my little heart set on going there so you're just going to have to let me pay for you." He grinned at her.

"Well, I don't have anything to wear to this ridiculously fancy restaurant that you've picked, nor do I have money to go shopping," she countered. A grin spread over his face.

"Guess I'll just have to pay for that too," and before she could object he wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her towards her apartment.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie shoved open her apartment door and stopped so suddenly from shock that she almost tripped over herself. Her living room, which had previously not held much more than a couch, TV and wrack of movies, was now covered from wall to wall with vases of blood red roses. She walked through the sea of flowers and walked into her bed room where there were even more. Red roses covered her bed so much so that she wasn't sure where she was going to sleep tonight. Sitting on her pillow was a card and a small, black, velvet box. She walked over, careful not to step on any of the roses that littered her floor, and picked up the envelope. Opening the envelope she read the card.

_Mitchie,_

_ Congrats on your graduation! I can't believe that the time has gone by so quickly. I really regret that I never came to see you, that I let you go through so many things alone. I plan to fix that. I plan to be a better companion to you. You're the best friend that I've ever had and the only one who has really given a damn about me all these years. You're the only person who isn't looking for my money. Ironically enough, you're the only person I want to spend it on and you won't even let me do that._

_ I hope that your graduation is turning into everything that you hoped it would be and I hope that you don't get too sick of me while I'm spending time with you these next few weeks. Even when I leave, I plan to be a much bigger part of your life._

_ All My Heart,_

_ Shane_

Reaching over she picked up the small box. She opened it slowly and in it there was a silver necklace with a silver G clef charm hanging from it. It was beautiful in its simplicity and suited her perfectly.

Mitchie plopped down on her bed in shock, probably crushing a few of the roses. She read and reread the letter until she had it almost memorized. She couldn't believe what he had written and, for the first time, seriously considered that Shane might have the same feelings for her that she had for him all this time. But if that was the case, why now? Why wait all these years to suddenly make his move? She read the letter again and then, as if suddenly remember that she hadn't come back to the apartment alone, looked up and saw Shane casually leaning against the doorframe. He was looking at her intently as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered to him, as if a bomb could go off in that very room and he still wouldn't be able to pull his eyes from her.

"Shane…"

"Happy Graduation, Mitchie." He smiled at her in that way that she loved, that way that was just for her. She stood up, dropping everything onto the floor and threw herself into his arms, almost knocking him down in the process. Shane smiled wider, gently wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"This is the nicest, sweetest, most romantic thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life," she told him, her voice muffled from being buried in his chest.

"I'm glad. All I want is to make you happy, Mitchie."

Mitchie almost couldn't believe what was happening. It was like everything she ever wanted was happening. How long was it going to last though? He was only going to be here for two weeks and then what? Back to the way it had been, never seeing her, communicating primarily through emails? She didn't know if her heart could take that. She held him tighter, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear forever, that this wonderful feeling would vanish. They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Then, all too soon, he spoke.

"If we're going to get you some new clothes before dinner we better get going," he whispered, as if afraid to break the silence. She just nodded and they headed out the door.

**ooOOoo**

"So what are you wearing to this dance?" Shane called to her. She had been trying on dresses for an hour and still hadn't found a cocktail dress that she liked. Shane wondered if they were ever going to get to eat. He was starving and this bench in the dressing room wasn't exactly the most comfortable.

"What dance?" she called back from the other side of the door.

"You said that there was a dance that you wanted to take me to."

"Oh, yeah. It's actually the night before you leave. And I already have a dress so don't even think that you're going to buy me one," she warned him. Shane chuckled, admiring how well she knew him sometimes.

"Well, do I have to wear a tux to this thing?" he asked her, trying to get some information about what he was getting himself into. There was a long pause.

"Do you _have_ a tux?" she asked a little incredulously.

"Of course; I have a few of them. I brought one with me. I told you, never know what you're going to need so I pack a little of everything. It's in that garment bag hanging from your curtain rod." He heard grumbling coming from the dressing room.

"Yeah, that's one thing you _will_ pay for if you break it."

"All this time I've been trying to find ways to buy you things and all I had to do was break some of your stuff. Are you ready yet?" he complained. The door to the dressing opened and it took all of Shane's efforts not to let his jaw drop like an idiot when he saw her. The dress was simple, just black with cap sleeves but it fit her amazingly, showing off her body in all the right ways. It stopped mid-thigh exposing her gorgeous legs.

"You hate it," she said, already attempting to retreat into the dressing room.

"No!" he said, probably a little too loudly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him without thinking about it. Before either of them knew it, she was pressed close to him and Shane had his arms tight around her. Mitchie was trying to remember to breathe. "You look amazing," Shane told her honestly. He looked down at her, falling helplessly into her dark brown eyes. He moved a stray hair out of her face and she tilted her head upwards. He leaned down, their lips just centimeters apart.

"Ma'am did you want these dresses?"

Both quickly pulled away from each other and looked at the fitting room attendant who was holding up some dresses that Mitchie had hung on the back of the door.

"Umm, no, thank you."

"Can she wear this dress out?" Shane asked the woman.

"Of course!" the woman told him with a smile. "Just give me the tag and I will ring it up for you."

Shane grabbed the tags and handed them to the attendant. He turned back to Mitchie.

"To be continued," he whispered in her ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and following the sales associate.

**ooOOoo**

It had taken all of Mitchie's effort not to hyperventilate as she collected her things. They had almost kissed, she was pretty sure of that. And she had wanted it, more than anything. Then that stupid attended had gotten in the way. Part of her, though, still insisted that it was for the best.

'He's leaving,' Mitchie thought to herself. 'You're setting yourself up for the biggest heart break.' Yet she couldn't stop herself. She had fallen so hard in love with him and now here he was, acting like _that._ How was she supposed to stop herself?

Dinner was wonderful and the entire night Shane kept staring at her. He laced his fingers with his as often as he could, opened her doors, pulled out her chair and, just like he said he would, paid for dinner. Mitchie didn't even want to know how much that bill was. Her dinner and desert alone had cost around $150 and she had tried to restrain herself. She was sure Shane hadn't made that same consideration.

When they got home, she was so tired that Shane was practically carrying her up the stairs. Between graduation, shopping and then dinner, not to mention the emotional roller coaster she was on, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. Finally she felt Shane just scoop her up and carried her into her room. He laid her down on her bed, took off her shoes and covered her up with a blanket. Before he could leave she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go," she mumbled. He came back and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What did you need?" he whispered.

"You," she answered him. "Just, sleep in here tonight."

"Mitchie… are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked cautiously. Her answer was to grab him by his shirt and pull him down onto her bed. He chuckled. "Ok, maybe for a bit."

"Good," she sighed contented. He slid under the covers and she moved close to him, settling into his embrace with her head on his chest. "I love you," she mumbled, so low that Shane wasn't sure what she had said.

"Excuse me?" he asked, but she was already asleep, leaving him to wonder.

**ooOOoo**

"Mitchie, we're going to be late!" Shane yelled from the living room. He looked at his watch and the minute hand clicked another line. They now only had about ten minutes to get all the way across campus.

"You can't be late to your own concert, Shane. You should know that better than anyone!" he heard from behind her bedroom door.

"What's taking so long?" he called back.

"I can't find my sheet music," she complained. Shane looked down at the couch next to him and the music that was sitting right next to him.

"You mean this stack of music that's sitting right here next to me on the couch," he told her. A few seconds later Mitchie came out with a scowl on her face.

"You could've told me that ten minutes ago." She walked over to the couch and snatched up the music. Shane still hadn't moved. "You ok?"

He nodded slowly. Sometimes he simply forgot how incredibly beautiful she was and then she would come out of her room, all dressed up and he would be instantly reminded. Mitchie started to blush under his stare.

"What?" she asked him.

"You are absolutely stunning," he told her honestly. Her blush deepened.

"It's just a concert gown," she told him, not really believing the sincerity of his compliment. Especially when he was sitting there in a suit and tie that made her forget to breathe. Damn those designers and their ability to make anyone look absolutely stunning.

Shane stood up and pulled her to him. He looked down at her giving her a crooked smile that made her heart beat out of her chest. He leaned in close to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips when he spoke.

"That may be, but you still look absolutely amazing." He paused for a moment, wanting more than anything to just kiss her, to feel her lips on his own. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain control of himself again. It wasn't easy when she was this close but he managed it. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "We better go. We're already late and it may not matter to _you_ but _I_ want a good seat," he teased, knowing that she had reserved a box for him. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok let's go."

Shane walked over to the door, opened it for her and then headed out behind her, knowing that they were never going to make it on time.

**ooOOoo**

Shane watched her walk out on stage from the box that he sat in. She looked so confidant on stage. That hadn't always been the case, he knew. Even after Camp Rock it took her a long time to get over her stage fright. He also remembered listening to her practice on those rare occasions when he would get up the courage to call her, to hear her musical voice.

He watched her sit down at her piano and start playing. He didn't know what it was, classical music wasn't exactly his forte, but whatever it was even his amateur ears knew that she was playing it amazingly. The way she moved when she played, how she put all her soul and heart into her playing; that was why she had become so famous in her field. Getting the right notes was just half the battle.

As he began to get over his amazement at her playing, she began singing along with the music. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. He had forgotten how wonderful her voice sounded. She was so incredibly talented, so much more so than himself. He almost couldn't believe that such a powerful voice was coming from someone so small.

After what seemed like a short period of time, though it was probably a few hours, she finished her song, stood and bowed. The whole theatre cheered and whistled, Shane included. She had given a magnificent performance. The lights were barely up before Shane ran down the stairs and back stage to meet her.

"Mitchie!" he called, waving at her from a short distance. She excused herself from the conversation she had been having before running over to him. He scooped her up in his usual fashion, spun her around, then handed her the dozen roses in his hand.

"Shane, you can't buy me flowers for everything I ever do in my life," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked. "Don't you like them? Would you prefer something else?" If she didn't like flowers he would just buy something else she enjoyed. He didn't care as long as it made her happy.

"No, I love the flowers, I just meant-" a disappointed look came over his face and Mitchie sighed. "Nothing. They're beautiful. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and Shane smiled.

"I have something else for you, but its back at your apartment," he told her, barely able to contain his excitement. He had been waiting all week to give her this. Long than that actually, but he had known she would never accept this unless he was right there to convince her to keep it. They headed back to her apartment and he made her close her eyes before they went in.

"This is ridiculous. Why are you making me close my eyes?"

"So that you can't see what your present is, obviously."

"If you got me a new stereo, I'm making you take it back," she warned him. Shane chuckled.

"Definitely not a new stereo." He stopped her in the middle of her living room. Her present barely fit into her apartment. He hoped that she would be leaving with him and therefore have plenty of space to put it in his house. He would give her an entire room for her music. But if that didn't happen, well then at least she still had what she deserved. "Ok, ready? Open your eyes."

There before her, Mitchie's eyes rested on a brand new, top of the line, black, shiny grand piano. Shane watched her eyes go wide and her mouth fall open before she finally recovered enough to walk over to it. She touched it softly as if it was a dream that would disappear from under her touch. She turned back to Shane.

"You can't give this to me. I can't accept this."

"You are the best piano player I have ever heard in my entire life. You are beyond amazing at what you do. Why should you be stuck playing on that ridiculous keyboard and those old, untuned school pianos? You shouldn't. You deserve this piano. You have always deserved it and I'm giving it to you," he told her firmly.

"I just can't—it's so expensive, Shane…" she started to protest. He stalked over to her in two steps, grabbed her and pulled her as tightly into his embrace as he could. This seemed to be the only way to convince the girl to accept anything so this was what he was trying. He was so close to her he could smell every single scent that made her Mitchie. He felt her body, soft and yielding against his own, could feel her heart beating through her chest and her breath coming fast.

"I'm not taking it back. This is your present, something you've always needed and I'm sure always wanted. Cost is nothing to me, as I've told you a hundred times so stop trying to use it as an argument. Nothing is too expensive for you, even if I was flat broke." He paused a minute and she didn't argue. Good. "Now," he continued, making sure that his lips brushed up against her ear, "play for me?"

Mitchie looked at him a little dazed before nodding. She sat down at the bench and began to play even more beautifully than she had at the concert. When she was done she turned and looked at him.

"Thank you," she told him, smiling. He couldn't help but smile in return.

"Anything for you," he answered simply, and he meant it.

**ooOOoo**

Their time together had flown by and the dance was the following night. Shane was freaking out. Sure he had a tux, but he had to find a decent place to get his hair done, along with someplace that would do Mitchie's hair and nails. She said he didn't need to do that and once again he had to convince her that he wanted to. He had placed an order with the same florist for more flowers. She was still swimming in flowers from his present for her graduation, but they were a few weeks old and mostly dead by now. She needed fresh ones though maybe not quite as many before. He felt that a dozen would probably do just fine. He also had to make a trip to the jewelry store. The necklace, which she had yet to take off since the day he gave it to her, had been such a huge hit that he decided on something a little nicer and more elegant for her.

All this while still spending as much time as he could with her. If things didn't work out the way that he hoped, if she didn't come with him when he left well… let's just say he didn't want to waste a minute with her. He was so nervous. His flight was scheduled for tomorrow and things had kind of stalled out after graduation night. Not that things weren't different feeling now. She always let him put his arm around her waist and they had come close to kissing more than a few times, but it wasn't like graduation. For one, he had been sleeping on the couch all week. Not like that one glorious night when he had felt her heat against his body the entire night. After that though, she had become so careful like she was trying to protect herself, but against what, he didn't know.

He climbed into the limo, having already told Mitchie that he had to go out for a few hours to run some errands. She had agreed saying that she hadn't cleaned the house since he had gotten there and it was driving her crazy. Shane rested his head against the back of the seat. He had to make this night amazing, more amazing than graduation because he knew that this was going to be his last chance.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie took one last long look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a flurry of curves with little sparkling rhinestones throughout it. Her dress was long and slinky and a deep, blood red. The neck line came down so low that she was sure she wouldn't be bending over much tonight; the spaghetti straps the only thing holding it in place. She had on matching red, two inch heals and a red wrap. Her make up and nails, both professionally done thanks to Shane, matched her dress to perfection. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her room.

Shane turned towards her and her breath caught. His hair was still messy but in that purposely done way, because it wasn't hanging in his eyes like it always did. He was wearing a tux, just like he promised, but she didn't realize how stunning he was going to look on him. It made him look even taller than his already towering height and more than hinted at the defined muscles in his chest. Shane's reaction was similar when he saw Mitchie.

"Wow," he said and after a full minute of his mouth hanging open like an idiot managed, "You look absolutely stunning."

Mitchie blushed at the compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she responded.

"I have something for you," he said.

"Haven't you given me enough already this week," she teased. The smile she wore gave away the fact that she wasn't really angry. Shane just reached into his bag, pulling out a black box, larger than the one he had given her earlier in the week. He opened it towards her, revealing a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"They're beautiful," she whispered. "They look so real."

"Because they _are_ real."

"You're telling me that you're about to give me a real diamond necklace and earrings?"

"Yes, and they're going to look beautiful on you, so don't argue." He lifted them out of the box and clasped the necklace for her. Mitchie put in the earrings herself. They looked stunning on her. "Wow," Shane said again. "Just… wow."

"Stop, you're making me blush." She looked at him, wondering what it all meant. "Shane…" she started. "Why… why are you doing all of this?"

"Because you deserve it," he said. "Because you're my best friend. Because you never allow yourself any of the pleasures in life and I want you to have them."

"Is that all?"

He was silent for a minute, wondering if she was asking him something else. Did she want him to tell her how he felt? He wasn't sure so he answered, "Those aren't reasons enough?"

"No, they are. I just… nothing. Thank you; they're beautiful."

Shane held out his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked her. She took his arm and they walked out the door and down to the limo.

**ooOOoo**

They walked into an elegant room of a nearby hotel, done up with chandeliers, satin and dancing. It was beautiful and everything that Mitchie had imagined. It was like she was living in a fairy tale. Shane's fingers were laced through her own and he smiled down at her and then guided her to a nearby table to set her things down. The two of them hadn't been there more than a minute when four girls came over to them.

"Mitchie! We're so glad that you came! Where is your elusive Shane?" The girl speaking winked at her, thinking that all these years she had just been making up the story. Shane turned around and smiled when he saw the shock form on all the girls' faces.

"Jenna, Allison, Keri, Allyssa, this is Shane. Shane, the girls," Mitchie introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you," he answered. He leaned in close to Mitchie, his mouth close to her ear. "Can I get you anything?" he asked and Mitchie tried to control her heart speeding up like it always did when he did that.

"Something to drink would be great," she answered him. He nodded, then walked off to get her the request. Mitchie turned towards her friends. They were still shocked.

"You actually know him?" screeched Jenna, the first to break the silent shock.

"Well, yeah. I told you that I did. We met at Camp Rock about five years ago and just stayed really close even though we never got to see each other," Mitchie answered.

"Close is an understatement," Allison commented. "I'm surprised you two didn't start making-out right here in front of us."

"It's not like that," Mitchie said hurriedly. "We're just friends." All four girls looked at her in skepticism.

"Right, I mean, all my guy friends whisper things in my ear that makes my knees go weak. Totally platonic," was Keri's input.

"It's Ok," continued Allyssa, "we know you're in love with him, and he very obviously in love with you. You don't have to hide it from us. We know how to keep a secret."

"No," Mitchie tried to explain, "really, it's not like that."

"What are you waiting for?" Jenna asked. "It's painfully obvious that you two are head over heels for each other. Why don't you tell him?"

"It's complicated," Mitchie said softly. The girls looked to see Shane coming back.

"Complicated or not, you should tell him before he leaves tomorrow. We'll leave you alone," Keri said and the four girls waved goodbye just as Shane walked up.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, his brow knotted.

"No," Mitchie reassured him, "they're just going to hang out with their own dates." Mitchie took the glass from him and drank some punch before putting the cup down on the table. Shane stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want to dance?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. He took her hand and guided the two of them out to the dance floor. He was an amazing dancer, much better than she was, but luckily he made up for the two of them. She felt like she was flying across the dance floor, her feet never touching the ground. The whole night went on like that, dancing and eating and more dancing. The all night she kept trying to tell him how she felt and yet could never find the courage. So what if she loved him? He left in the morning. Before she was ready it was the last dance of the night. He held her close to him, swaying softly to the music. It was now or never.

"Mitchie," Shane said. Mitchie looked up, a little surprised to hear her name.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering at the timing.

"Listen, I have something to tell you and… and I just want you to listen," he told her. Her heart beat in her chest, afraid of what she was going to hear.

"Ok," she said with more confidence than she felt.

"I've felt a certain way about you for a very long time now and I never told you when I should have," he paused for a minute. "I'm leaving tomorrow and…" he stopped not sure if he could get up the courage. Tears began to form in Mitchie's eyes. He didn't love her. He was just trying to figure out a polite way to tell her that he was leaving but this time he wasn't planning on coming back.

"Yeah, fine whatever. Go. I get it. I thought maybe that you'd put more effort into our friendship after coming here but I guess not. Just disappear like you did before," she told him, her voice full of hurt and malice. They stopped dancing and Shane looked at her shocked. Before she could react he had pulled her to him in a crushing hug.

"Leave you? Haven't you figured it out yet, you daft girl? I don't want to leave you. I love you!"

"You… what?" Mitchie wasn't sure that she had heard correctly. Shane pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you. I love you more than I ever thought that I could love another human being. All this time I was a complete idiot and I almost lost you to someone else. I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm not letting you slip through my fingers a second time."

"Shane…" tears sprang to her eyes for an entirely different reason this time. "I thought…I thought that you were going to leave and I wasn't sure that I could handle that. I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Shane smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face.

"How could you have ever have thought that I would leave you. I want you to come with me,. If you don't want to travel with me then I'll give up my career and just be with you. I don't care, just let me be with you."

Mitchie couldn't believe she was hearing this. He didn't want to leave without her; he wanted to leave _with_ her. She was more than willing to follow him anywhere.

"Of course I'll come with you. Where else would I go?"

"Oh, Mitchie," he sighed. He kissed her forehead, then each cheek. He laid butterfly kisses all over her neck and on her eyelids. Finally she felt his lips pressed against her own. They were warm and inviting and she could feel his tongue flicking against her teeth, feel it massaging her own tongue, exploring her mouth. She sighed into the kiss, lacing her fingers through his hair. It didn't matter what happened anymore. She could go pursue a career, stay home and have kids, anything. As long as he was with her she knew that she would have everything that she ever needed. With that thought, she kissed him deeper and let herself sway with him to the music.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie took one last look at her apartment. This had been her home for so long she couldn't believe that she was leaving it. There were still plenty of boxes that littered the floor, and of course her piano was still there, but the movers would be coming to take care of all that. She was just having her moment of nostalgia.

She still couldn't believe everything that had happened over the last few weeks. All this time they both loved each other, yet never said a word. She had to laugh at the irony. Her only regret was that they hadn't told each other at Camp Rock and had five more years to spend with each other. It didn't matter, she supposed, as long as they were together in the end.

"Ready, Mitchie?"

Mitchie turned to see the object of her affection. Shane stood at the door, an expectant look on his face. He walked in and when he got near, Mitchie slid into his arms, stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Shane responded to her eagerly.

"What was that for," he mumbled against her lips when they finally pulled apart. She shrugged.

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too. We better get going or we'll miss our flight."

"Shane, you own the plane."

"Yeah, and if you don't hurry up, I'm leaving without you."

"You're insufferable. I'll be along in a minute Ok?" she asked, a sarcastic edge to her tone. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok."

Mitchie watched him leave then looked back at her apartment. She was going to miss it but she was gaining so much more. With one last look she walked to the exit, flicked off the lights and shut the old, stiff door.

~Fin

So this has been my little project at work when I have nothing better to do with my time. I thought it came out rather well myself, though there might be a few mistakes. I read through it though. Anyways, hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
